


"My Way or the Highway"

by LemonPie123



Series: Whumptober2020 [3]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Gen, Strangling, fudou being an asshole, sakuma being too prideful, yeah that never ends up well here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonPie123/pseuds/LemonPie123
Summary: Fudou annoys Sakuma, who pushes his luck too much.
Series: Whumptober2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948993
Kudos: 6
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	"My Way or the Highway"

Sakuma tapped repeatedly with his feet on the floor, arms crossed. He was tired, all of his body hurt after pushing himself to his very limit at practice, his right leg felt like jelly, protesting for the strain the Koutei Penguin Ichigou put him through, and even then Fudou had the audacity to demand that he waited for him. 

It was not like he was in a position to disobey the captain, so he suppressed a growl, and stayed still until he finally saw Fudou coming his way, changed. A quick look at his surroundings confirmed that they were the only two left at the changing rooms.

“Hey, Jirou. Left ya waiting too much?”

“Don’t call me that way ever again. And yes, it’s already been twenty minutes, you moron.”

Fudou whistled. Sakuma didn’t normally mess too much with him because he knew that his behavior was not exactly stable, but right now, he was too pissed to care. He soon realized what much of a mistake it was, seeing, Fudou’s burlesque expression change to a daring one.

“Woke up naughty, didn’t ya? Ignored a bunch of my orders today too.”

Sakuma rolled his eyes. He knew he was playing with fire, and yet his pride prevented him from backing out.

“That’s because you suck as a captain. We’re never winning against Kidou like this.”

Now, _that_ was too much. It wasn’t even a second until Sakuma was cornered, Fudou’s hand closed tightly against his neck, positioning himself between his legs so being kicked was impossible, and restraining one of his arms.

“Listen here, little shit: it’s not my fault that ya are too fucking useless to score into the goal. Ya are gonna keep practicing that hissatsu, and we’re gonna win against the shitty snob, no matter what it takes. Ya can break that leg of yours in two, for all that I care. Understood?”

Unable to breathe, Sakuma was too distracted choking, grabbing, and clawing at Fudou’s hand to answer, something that did not make the fore-mentioned exactly pleased. He pressed even tighter, Sakuma’s eye closing firmly as he started to get dizzy.

“Answer me. Now, _Jirou_.”

“Ye… s…”

He whispered in a raspy, strained tone. Unfortunately, even if that made Fudou grin sharply, it did not make him let go. And when Sakuma’s vision started filling with black spots as he faded out, getting weaker, the last thing he felt was Fudou’s silky tone and warm breath against his ear.

“Remember: it’s my way or the highway.”


End file.
